A Voice for Lui
by Inside Out Musica
Summary: Lui Hibiki is still without a voice. Will he find the perfect one for him? Rated T for darker themes.
1. Will I Ever Have A Voice?

**A/N: I should be working on Control Freaks. I really should. But I was sitting around one day, and this popped up.**

**You all know the new Vocaloids announced after the 'Everyone's Vocaloid' Contest? Well, the male counterpart, Lui, STILL doesn't have a voice provider. This riled me up. So then I was like, 'BING! NEW STORY TIEM!'**

**But enough of my personal junk.**

**SONG OF TEH UPLOAD: Nightmare-Gumi V3; CUL cover**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I really, _really_ want to own Vocaloid, I don't. Closest thing I'll EVER get is my Namine Ritsu button.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of bullying. Sure, YOU may not see it as a big thing, but I do.**

A Voice for Lui

Lui Hibiki.

Just another Vocaloid3.

Or so it seemed.

You would never know of his problem if you saw him on the street. All you would see is a normal young boy who may look a little cutesy for his age, laughing with his female counterpart, Ring Suzune.

If you knew him on the inside though, you'd take all those thoughts back and just feel sorry for him.

For Lui Hibiki is a Vocaloid without a voice.

...

Ring understood his pain, for she had also been without a voice for a time. However, that problem was fixed in a snap and she was singing demos in a flash. Now, Lui was the only conceptualized Vocaloid without a proper voice. And it was driving him nuts.

VY1 and VY2 also mildly understood. They were Vocaloids without official designs. But Lui had found out that that was on purpose and besides, they were loved enough to be given designs by fans. Still, they did their very best to try and make him feel better.

But most of the other Vocaloids were tormenting him. He did his best to try and communicate, but all he got was cruel laughter from the others.

"Ya call yourself a Vocaloid? You don't have a voice! That's the Vocaloid's sole purpose!" the diva of the group, Miku Hatsune pointed out one day. "You would have never been loved anyway! Because everyone loves me!" She flipped her extremely long teal hair, turned on her heel, and sauntered away, the rest of the Crypton Vocaloids following her. Luka Megurine turned around again and gave Lui a pitying look.

"Hey. It's gonna be all right, okay? Don't mind Miku. She does this to everyone. It drives us crazy." Lui shook his head and let his gaze drop, a few stray tears falling loose. Luka put her arm over his shoulder, giving him a comforting hug.

"Look. I can't know what you're going through, but I know it must be awful. Don't worry, Yamaha will find you a voice soon. You won't have to be mute anymore, and you can stand up to everyone. Tell them they're wrong. I promise you; it'll happen soon. These things just take time." the pink-haired woman gave him a gentle smile and pat his head. Lui looked up with tear-stained eyes and nodded. He didn't want to cry anymore though, so all he had to do was wait.

And hope Yamaha would find his perfect voice soon.

**A/N: Sad, isn't it? This story doesn't focus on Miku's bullying, but I just thought it would maybe help develop the story a bit more?**

**SPOILER: Later, when Lui finds his voice, he's gonna stand up to Miku. Give her a piece of his mind. Ooh, now won't that be exciting?**

**Please review! I know it's not my usual humorous writing, but please bear with me. Control Freaks WILL update soon.**


	2. Humor Can't Fix Me

**A/N: So guys. Apparently Ring was released today. But I haven't heard any news about it yet. Maybe it's too early...**

**BUT WHEN THE HELL ARE THEY RELEASING LUI'S DEMO? I'M GONNA GO CRAZYYYY**

**SONG OF TEH UPLOAD: Life Reset Button-Gumi**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Vocaloid, Lui's demo would already be out.**

Chapter 2

Vocaloid. It's a complicated process to officially become one. But the main thing is: you have to have a good singing voice.

So without a voice, what exactly is a Vocaloid?

...

Miku's words were beginning to bug Lui.

The last part sure wasn't true; no, lots of people _hated_ her.

But the first part...

_"...You don't have a voice! That's the Vocaloid's sole purpose! You would have never been loved anyway!" _Those dreaded words kept ringing in his head. Over and over. Til he almost hit the breaking point...

"Yo Lui, wassup?" A voice broke his train of thought. Lui looked over and saw his only friend, besides Ring, Oliver.

Lui hung his head. He obviously couldn't communicate with Oliver; without a voice he was virtually useless, he was beginning to think.

Oliver's casual look disappeared, to be replaced with fury in his single eye. "Was it Miku again? I swear, I wanna crush her right now. Want me to send James?" he asked, gesturing to his American goldfinch that accompanied him everywhere. The bird flapped its dark wings, the golden fluff shining in the sun.

Lui gave a smile and shook his head. He really didn't want to resort to violence to solve his problems. Even though Miku deserved it, and James COULD peck pretty hard...

Oliver came over and sat next to Lui. James flew off of Oliver's shoulder and landed on the bed post.

"Don't let 'em get you down like that. Just cuz they have voices and all doesn't mean they're better than you." Oliver's eye shined. "Man, I bet you'll sound awesome once the company gives you a voice!" He pulled his hat off, letting his dirty blond tresses flop over the bandages on his face. He leaned back against the wall.

"Sigh. Well, guess we'll have to wait and see." He let a cat-like smile creep over his bandaged face. Lui gave an amused smile and started to silently laugh. If anyone could cheer him up, it was Oliver.

But not even Oliver could help him get his voice quicker.

**A/N: This chapter has a lighter mood. I like it a lot.**

**Maybe that's just cuz of OLIVER~ I really like him. I want to get him for Christmas, but that's a lot of money to spend. Plus I wouldn't know how to operate Vocaloid even if my life depended on it.**

**He's kind of a prankster-ish type here. NEW HEADCANON, ANYONE? **

**I think I made Lui too much of a depressed type. What do you think?**

**You know the drill. REVIEW.**


	3. Not Even My Counterpart

**A/N: I'm sorry these chapters are so short. But I was thinking it wouldn't go on for extremely long... At least till after Lui gets his voice provider.**

**Just great. Now we don't even know WHEN Ring will be released. **

**SONG OF TEH UPLOAD: The Immoral Memory~ The Lost Memory- VanaN'Ice (Gakupo, Kaito, Len)**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Vocaloid, I would have had a SET DATE for Ring's release.**

Chapter 3

It seemed like an ordinary day for Lui when Oliver walked up and handed him a notebook and a marker.

"Give it a shot! So what if you don't have a voice yet? Doesn't mean ya can just let people trample you!" He gave a sigh. "Freaking he-OWW!" Oliver rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, fine James, we'll do it your way! Now where was I? Oh, right." Lui raised an eyebrow.

"Back to the point! If I can even communicate with James, then sure as he-OWW! NOT AGAIN JAMES!" James gave an angry chirp and fluttered his wings.

"Anyway! So if I can communicate with James, which is pretty hard in itself, even if he WASN'T a bird, then you can do it too! Plus I got like 10 of these in my room." Oliver shrugged. "So, whenever ya wanna say somethin', scribble it down and show 'em! It'll work for sure!" He grinned and gave Lui a thumbs-up.

...

Lui didn't feel that it worked.

Miku still made fun of him, and when he tried to tell her off, she just scoffed that he had to take so long to write it down.

"It's useless for you! You're never gonna get your voice! They're just gonna drop ya like the trash you are!" Every day, he got stinging words that went along that train of thought before she would kick him and stalk away.

So Lui was sitting in his room one night, still throbbing from all the kicks Miku was giving him, when Ring decided to drop by.

"Hey Lui. Anything wrong?" He tried to lie by shaking his head. She sighed and sat next to him.

"Of course there is. You're still bummed about not having your voice." Lui lowered his head. It seemed she had hit the bulls-eye. He picked up his notepad when Ring grabbed his wrist.

"You don't have to ask how I know. I'm your counterpart; I'm supposed to know these things." She gave him a smile that seemed tired. He sensed something was wrong with her, so he raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm? What's up, Lui?" He pointed at her. "Me? No, there's nothing wrong with me!" He gave her one of his knowing looks, and she gave up.

"Okay, you got me again. Yamaha Corp. isn't releasing me to the public just yet. And I guess I'm feeling down cuz they're stupid like that." Ring hung her head, and Lui panicked a little.

It's not like he had very much experience in comforting. No, if anything, he was the one who needed it the most. But he finally decided to follow by example and do his best. After all, this was his counterpart; he couldn't just leave. Because she hadn't left him.

Or at least, not yet.

**A/N: Yeah, that's right. James doesn't let Oliver swear. And you think that he's just a stupid bird... *James tweets menacingly* Alright! Fine!**

**In case you were wondering, James uses his right wing and slaps the back of Oliver's head to reprimand him. Ooh, look at me, I'm using big words now! /shot**

**I MAKE MIKU SO MUCH OF A JERK.**

**STAY TUNED GUYS. THERE WILL BE A BRIEF MOMENT OF LUI X RING NEXT CHAPTER, BUT THAT'S IT.**

**Does anyone else think it's pointless to upload new documents every time you have to write a new chapter? I just reuse the documents from my other stories. Anyone else?**


End file.
